Overwatch
Overwatch é um shooter entre times que se passa no futuro no planeta Terra. Cada partida é um mutiplayer intenso que conta com diversos tipos de heróis, mercenários, cientístas e aventureiros num conflito de escala global. Em Overwatch, personagens valentes de habilidades extraordinárias lutam por campos de batalha fantásticos entretanto já familiares. Se teletransporte para foguetes enquanto seus aliados se movimentam pelas ruas carvoeiras de Londres. Proteja seu time de emboscadas de um arqueiros das sombras e depois vá caçá-lo dentro de uma pirâmide egípcia high-tech. Introdução "Soldados. Cientistas. Aventureiros. Anômalos. '' ''Em tempos de crise global, um grupo de heróis se une numa força-tarefa internacional, para restaurar a paz num mundo devastado pela guerra. OVERWATCH. '' ''Overwatch acabou com a crise e ajudou a manter a paz nas décadas seguintes, inspirando uma era de exploração, inovação e descoberta. Mas após muitos anos, a influência da Overwatch diminuiu, até que um dia ela se desfez. '' ''Agora, os conflitos começaram a aparecer novamente em todo o mundo e novos e antigos heróis foram convocados. Você está conosco?" Visão Geral Overwatch é a quarta grande franquia da Blizzard em quase duas décadas, depois de Warcraft; Diablo e Starcraft. A ideia de Overwatch nasceu após o cancelamento de um multiplayer RPG chamado Titan. Em 2014, após sete anos de desenvolvimento uma parte da equipe trouxe o conceito de Overwatch com base no sucesso dos FPS (jogos de tiro em primeira pessoa) e na crescente popularidade dos MOBA (jogos de batalha em arena online multijogador), juntamente com a inspiração estética do design de Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft que resultou em um FPS baseado em heróis que realçou o trabalho em equipe. Alguns elementos de Overwatch tem recursos e conceitos do projeto Titan cancelado. Overwatch foi revelado na BlizzCon 2014 em um estado totalmente jogável. O beta fechado iniciou em 27 de outubro de 2015 e terminou em 25 de abril de 2016, entre o qual parou temporariamente entre 10 de dezembro de 2015 a 9 de fevereiro de 2016. Sua versão beta aberta começou em 2 de maio de 2016 para compradores da pré-venda, e 4 de maio de 2016 para qualquer um e terminou em 10 de maio de 2016, embora fosse supostamente terminar em 9 de maio de 2016. O beta aberto atraiu mais de 9,7 milhões de jogadores e ficou amplamente antecipado. O lançamento oficial ocorreu em 24 de maio de 2016 para todos os países e consoles. O lançamento do jogo foi promovido com curtas de animados para apresentar a narrativa do jogo e cada um de seus personagens. Como Overwatch é um jogo online, os usuários do console exigem uma assinatura para PlayStation Plus ou Xbox Live Gold (dependendo do console) para jogar o jogo. História Há trinta anos atrás, sem aviso ou explicação, um conjunto desativado de fábricas se reatidfvaram e lançaram um esforço militar global contra toda a humanidade denominada Crise Ômnica. Apesar de implementar novas tecnologias, incluindo programas de armaduras motorizadas e super-soldados, nenhuma nação sozinha poderia enfrentar o crescente exército ômnico. Foram as Nações Unidas que viraram o jogo trazendo os melhores indivíduos de cada nação para formar a Overwatch. Uma equipe de ataque pequena, ágil e poderosa o suficiente para ligar com devastadores ômnicos levando o resto da humanidade a lutar. No final, a Overwatch consegui acabar coma guerra e se tornaram heróis. Após a Crise Ômnica, a Overwatch passou por um aumento de notoriedade. Seus principais membros: Jack Morrison; Gabriel Reyes; Anna Amari; Reinhardt Wilhelm; Torbjörn Lindholm e Liao foram reforçados como pessoas cada vez mais proeminentes e experientes com diferentes histórias, etnias, profissões e ideais se juntaram a Overwatch, incluindo a Dra. Angela Ziegler; Winston; Lena Oxton; Jesse McCree; Genji Shimada e Mei-Ling Zhou. Durante vinte anos a Overwatch serviu como uma força global de manutenção da paz e uma fonte de inovação, fazendo avanços em diferentes campos científicos/tecnológicos como exploração espacial, proteção ambiental e pesquisa médica. Mas a glória veio a um custo. Missões polêmicas provocaram indignação pública, forçando alguns dos agentes mais famosos e célebres da organização a se retirarem em desonra. Duas décadas depois do fim da Crise Ômnica a Overwatch foi atacada por uma série de alegações: negligencia que resultou em falhas em missões de alta importância; corrupção; má gestão; proliferação de armas e abusos de direitos humanos. Pior ainda, foi descoberta a existência da "Blackwatch", uma divisão de operações secretas na Overwatch. Um comitê especial da ONU lançou uma longa e altamente secreta investigação sobre as alegações. Durante as investigações, a sede da Suíça da Overwatch foi destruída em uma explosão que causou a vida de seus dois líderes: o Comandante de Ataque Jack Morrison e o líder da Blackwatch Gabriel Reyes. Embora as Nações Unidas tenham afirmado que foi um acidente, a explosão foi revelada como um resultado de um conflito interno entre Morrison e Reyes. No entanto, a ONU encerrou todas as operações da Overwatch e criou o Acordo de Petras, que declarou ilegal toda e qualquer atividade da Overwatch e passível de punição. Desde então o mundo começou a cair em direção ao caos. Líderes politicos locais acusaram certas corporações de usar agentes secretos para forçar os funcionários do governo a aceitarem ofertas de exploração chegando a contratar mercenários. Alguns casos notáveis disso são a Vishkar Corporation que destruiu a torre da Calado e a favela ao redor para obter controle absoluto do Rio de Janeiro. Hyde Global contratado dois criminosos internacionais, conhecidos como Junkrat e Roadhog para fraudar os seguros. As ações de grupos criminosos também se tornaram mais descaradas e desenfreadas, das atividades de contrabando da Gang Deadlock até o terrorismo e assassinatos realizados pela sinistra organização conhecida apenas como Talon. Até as antigas bases e recursos da Overwatch tem sido atacados. Um indivíduo conhecido apenas como "Soldado: 76" atacou o Watchpoint: Grand Mesa e roubou o Rifle de Pulso Pesado e vários outros protótipos de alta tecnologia, e uma equipe da Talon liderada pelo temível Reaper invadiu Watchpoint: Gibraltar procurando o banco de dados dos ex-membros da Overwatch. Pior ainda, as tensões entre os seres humanos e os ômnicos que surgiram desde o fim da Crise Ômnica começaram a ferver, o assassinato do líder espiritual mundial ômnico Tekhartha Mondatta pelo agente da Talon Widowmaker pode ter desencadeado a guerra entre humanos e ômnicos na Rússia, conhecida como a Segunda Crise Ômnica. No entanto, vários ex-agentes da Overwatch continuaram a ajudar os inocentes e entregar a justiça. O exemplo deles inspirou uma nova geração de indivíduos únicos, como o brasileiro Lúcio Correia dos Santos, que usou sua renomada música para inspirar e liderar os cidadãos do Rio de Janeiro contra a Vishkar Corporation, e a jogadora profissional sul-coreana Hana Song que usou suas habilidades nos controles de uma unidade mecânica para derrotar um colossal invasor ômnico. E agora, um ex-agente da Overwatch decidiu que a hora de descanso acabou. Depois de impedir um ataque da Talon no Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Winston, o gorila cientista que ajudou a inaugurar a idade de ouro da Overwatch, escolheu quebrar o Acordo de Petras, enviando sua sincera mensagem para todos os antigos agentes, reativando oficialmente a Overwatch. Heróis Os heróis de Overwatch possuem cada um poderes únicos e habilidades capazes de mudar a direção do jogo por completo. Como por exemplo Tracer, uma ex-piloto de testes Britânica que não dá bola para o perigo e executa investidas acrobáticas impossíveis graças à suas habilidades de teletransporte, arremeço de bombas e até voltar no tempo. Se os truques de Tracer de manipular o tempo não ajudam muito, troque de herói no meio do jogo e escolha quem sabe o Winston, um símio engenhoso que carrega um jet-pack turbo. Vá pulando de telha em telha chamando a atenção dos inimigos e os ditraindo de seus outros alvos. Há muitos heróis em Overwatch e todos são muito poderosos e distintos, mas quando combinados em time, seu potencial é aumentado de maneira exponencial. Suas opções para chegar à vitória são infinitas quando você e seus aliados podem desafiar a gravidade, se tranformar em metralhadoras ou conjurar escudos de energia do tamanho de outdoors. Mesmo você estando na linha de frente do campo de batalha, provendo cobertura defensiva com escudos de energia ou dando suporte à seus aliados ao aumentar o dano de combate dos mesmos, as habilidades dos heróis foram desenvolvidas para serem efetivas como parte de um time. Aprender a utilizar suas habilidades em conjunto com as de seus aliados é a chave para a vitória! Overwatch contém uma vasta gama de heróis únicos, variando de uma aventureira manipuladora de tempo, para um guerreiro de martelo-foguete, para um monge rono transcendente. Cada herói tem seu próprio jeito de jogar e se aperfeiçoar em suas habilidades é a chave para desbloquear todo o seu potencial, definitivamente não existem heróis iguais. Objetivos Baseados em Times Em Overwatch, times competem em batalhas de 6v6 onde cada time tem que cumprir objetivos que se desenolvem ao redor do mundo em um dos seguintes tipos de mapa: Control, Payload, and Point Capture. Cada campo de batalha é emblemático e faz brilhar as habilidades únicas e singulares de cada personagem. As lutas vão se desenvolvendo de ruas para terraços e depois para o céu aberto num ambiente onde cada time tenta alcançar o seu objetivo primeiro. Esses times de heróis batalham ao redor do mundo todo. Desde proteger os segredos do misterioso Templo de Anúbis até escoltar em segurança uma bomba de pulso eletromagnético por Hollywood, o mundo inteiro vai se tornar seu campo de batalha. Entrando e Saindo de Partidas *Bônus por Partidas Consecutivas **Jogadores receberão um bônus de XP por jogarem várias partidas sequenciais. *Backfill Match Bonus **Quando estiver esperando para iniciar uma partida e o jogo lhe adicionar à uma partida que já estava em andamento, caso seu time perca essa partida a derrota não entrará para sua conta e se o resultado final for uma vitória, esta sim entrará para sua conta. **Esses jogadores também receberão um quantidade adicional de XP bônus se a partida se completar. *Pena por Abandono de Partida **Jogadores que abandonarem partidas em andamento receberão automaticamente uma derrota. **Jogadores que abandonarem partidas em andamento de maniera repetitiva também recebrào uma pena temporária em XP a serem ganhos em partidas futuras (essa pena só persistirá se o jogador continuar a abandonar partidas em andamento de maneira repetitiva). Categoria:Visão Geral